Don't Take the Girl
by Charlotte Churchill
Summary: A song Fic to Tim McGraw's Don't Take the Girl. BlaiseGinny


Don't Take the Girl

Blaise Zabini stood with his stepfather at the time. Blaise was eight years old and the man was fifty two. He was forty four years Blaise's senior. Thirty two years older than his mother. The man had two fishing poles in his hand. In an attempt to gain the boys liking, the man was taking him fishing. There was a slow creaking noise and they looked to the gate to see a small redheaded girl with her own fishing pole. The elder of the two recognized the girl as Arthur Weasley's child that lived a bit down the road on the old peasant farm. The man looked at Blaise and said

"We can't leave her behind. I know you don't want her to, but someday you'll change your mind."

Blaise looked his stepfather like he was crazy. Obviously old age was

getting to him. He said

"Take Gregory Goyle, Hadrian Pucey, take my best friend, Draco. Take anybody that you want, as long as she doesn't go. Take any boy in the world. Ambrose, please-Don't take the girl."

_Johnny's daddy was takin him fishing  
When he was eight years old.  
A little girl came through the front gate  
Holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled  
Said "We can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go  
But someday you'll change your mind"  
And Johnny said  
"Take Jimmy Johnson  
Take Tommy Thompson  
Take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as  
Long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please- don't take the girl"_

Ten years later Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley walked down Diagon Alley together. He held her closely and whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed his lips. They were standing in front of the Wizarding World's First Movie Theater. A strange man came up and pulled them into Knockturn Alley. He had his wand against Ginny's neck.

"I won't slit her throat if you do what I tell you to."

Blaise looked at him and said

"Take my money. Take my wallet. Take my Sneakoscope. Here's the watch my third stepfather gave me. Here's the key to my Gringott's vault. Mister take it all. But please, don't take the girl."

The man looked at Blaise took the money (but left the Gringott's key) and bolted. Ginny looked at Blaise with tears running down her face and kissed him.

"You would really give up your Sneakoscope for me?" She asked with a chuckle.

He laughed and nodded.

"It really means a lot to me you know…"

"That's a load of rubbish you and I both know those things don't work."

Blaise kissed her forehead and whispered "He didn't take you though did he?" _  
_  
_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Said "If you do what I tell you to  
There won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said  
"Take my money  
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the keys to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please-don't take the girl"_

Another five years later and Blaise and Ginny Zabini were sitting and the living room playing Monopoly when suddenly Ginny gasped and grabbed her very large belly.

"Blaise it's a contraction. The baby is coming."

Blaise jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ginny and apparated to Saint Mungo's.

Twelve hours later the Healer walked out.

"Mister Zabini….your son is fine but your wife is having some complications. We can't seem to figure out what is wrong with her. We have tried magical treatments. But nothing is working. We would like your permission to try some muggle treatments."

Blaise just nodded his head absently. The doctor turned and Blaise started to walk down the hallway until his knees gave out under him. Blaise never believed in God but he figured if the Healers were going to turn to the muggles so could he. He prayed

"Dear God, I know I haven't been a very good person but Ginny…she's an amazing person. She turned me away from the dark side. God just… take the breath you gave me. Take my heart from my chest. I'll die in her place. This can be my last request. Take me out of this world. But God please, don't take the girl. Don't take Ginny."

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one  
And she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
Cause his momma's fading fast  
And Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place  
If you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God please-don't take the girl_

Eight years later Blaise was looking at his son who was currently eating cereal and spilling it all down the front of him.

"Now Tristan, you are eight years old. How is it that you still cannot eat without making a mess of yourself?"

A young face that reminded him so much of himself at that age looked up at him. Blaise was brought back to that one day when he met Ginny for the first time.

"I'm sorry Daddy. It's just…" the child started but was interrupted.

"Nevermind…how do you feel about going fishing?" The child got a huge smile on his face at the prospect of spending time with his father.

"Go upstairs and change your shirt." The child jumped out of his seat and bolted up the stairs.

"Now Blaise…you don't happen to have any evil ideas of setting our son up with some little girl silly enough to walk through our gate, do you?" A sweet voice rang through the kitchen.

"Of course not dear, but he would be lucky if he met a girl as sweet as you were."

Blaise turned and gave his wife a small kiss on her lips. He rubbed her pregnant belly and felt his daughter kick. Ginny smiled and whispered

"Have a good time dear."

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old...'_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! I'm obviously running out of creativity I'm doing a bunch of song fics now. This is my favorite song…Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw. I own none of it._


End file.
